When A Dream Becomes Your Reality
by PaintingBell.exe
Summary: ((Working on a summary,))
1. Beginning

((A/N: Just before we begin, here are two things I want to go over. I'm using Male and Female Jesse but they are not related. (Male: the second one next to the default Jesse in the season 1 selection screen. Female: The first one in the season 1 selection screen and she goes by Jenna.) This chapter takes place a tad bit before season 2 episode 1))

Let's begin!

Faith's P.O.V)

"Hey Aqua!" I greeted Aquariabelle (A/N: Her first name is Sayabelle) just outside my home, it was evening, and we were about to go Nightmare hunting. "Hey Mint!" She happily said back. Mint is my nickname because of the peppermint candy clip in my hair and the fact my clothing has the colors of one. "Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head back. As we began walking I opened my hand and a peppermint and a bell with two lime green ribbons flowing out of it appeared and glowed green faintly. Aquariabelle did the same thing, the only thing different was that her's was a bright ocean blue heart with a white spade on the inside. The blue heart appeared to be dripping at the bottom, along with two pairs of open pristine white wings with a peridot green tint on both sides, and it was glowing an ocean blue faintly as well.

(A/N: The little palm sized things that appeared in their hands are their Dream Gauges it helps the girls transform into their Dream Keeper form and track down Nightmares since their enemies don't come to them.)

We were walking for quite a bit of time until Aqua asked, "Aren't Vibrant and Aurora supposed to be meeting us sometime soon, along this path?" I responded, " I think so, at the crossroad up ahead between town and the Everglow Forest." We walked about thirty minutes more and finally arrived. About five minutes before we got to the crossroad I asked Aquariabelle about Aurora since she knew a bit more about the Harmony Factory or more specifically the Time Guardians and the fact she's a veteran there, "Hey Aqua, about Aurora, isn't she a Time Guardian? A different power branch of the Harmony Factory?" "Uh, Aurora is a Time Guardian..." she paused, "Things on her group's side have been a little slow since they hunt Time Fragment Monsters, which appear at a very low rate ever since her group defeated the Giga Time Dragon. Compared to Nightmares, the Time Fragment Monsters appear every two weeks or sometimes more and are very easy to defeat; depending on your level of attack damage a.k.a LOAD. And the Nightmares take about three days to a week and are harder to kill, again depending on your level of attack damage a.k.a LOAD." Aquariabelle finished. "So, does that mean the Time Guardians disbanded until the next time they are needed or another batch of Time Fragments appear?" I asked with curiosity. "Yeah... since Aurora is the adventurous type, she can't sit in one place for long periods of time. So, today she tagged along." Aquariabelle replied.

((At the crossroad))

"Hey, Faith, Aquariabelle." Aurora said leaning on a nearby oak tree. "Hello, you two." Vibrant said with a gentle smile. She was standing in front of the road signs. "Ready to find some Nightmares?" Me, Aquariabelle, and Aurora replied, "Yup!" As soon as we said that she opened her hand and a glowing white music note with a glittering rainbow encircling it appears in her hand.

((Little timeskip))

It was nighttime by the time we were just outside town and nothing appeared. "Strange..." Vibrant said quietly while looking at her gauge. Aurora spoke up asking, "This doesn't normally happen for you guys?" I answered saying, "No, never, at least not like this." Aquariabelle said, "In all my days of Nightmare hunting, this NEVER happened for me, I mean like, NO glowing, no spark of shine, no nothing. Something's wrong." Just as she said that her gauge glowed supremely bright and dragged her away from us. " Guys! HELP! " She screeched at us while trying to pull away. We chased after her into the Everglow Forest.

After what seemed like hours we finally caught up to Aqua, who was in front of a clean cut pristine quartz pedestal with a book that had a amulet icon on its cover, the amulet had five gems in this order: Navy blue in the center, cyan at the top, white at the bottom, green on the left side, and red on the other. The book itself from what I could see was reddish brown hard cover with a shimmering gold outlining on all four corners and golden lettering on the bottom and top.

((Like this one))

This part of the forest I've never been to nor have I known about, which is a little strange considering I know this place inside and out.

((The place the girls are at looks like this))

(Credit: Waterfall by pixeldoodleheart on DA))

"It's really pretty, and the trees, flowers, and the water they're all glowing! And look at the particles in the air." Aurora said in awe. "Did you know about this, Faith?" I shook my head no and looked back at Aquariabelle who was about take the book and open it. "Wait! Aquaria, we don't know what that is yet!" I yelled at her. She responded flatly, " Too late... " Aquaria had lifted the amulet out of the left side of the book, and began to look at the pages on the right.

(A/N: Switching P.O.V's)

(Aquariabelle's P.O.V)

I was about take the book and open it to see what was inside when heard Faith's voice say, "Wait! Aquaria, we don't know what that is yet!" She yelled at me. I responded while staring at the pages, " Too late... " I had lifted the amulet out of the left side of the book, and began to read the pages on the right. I read aloud the first page, "Nothing built can last forever..." The four gems surrounding the navy blue in the amulet started to glow. I turned the page holding the amulet in my left hand.

(A/N: Taken from the actual game, MC:SM!)

"And every legend, no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost. Until all that remains are myths... half-truths. To put it simply: lies. And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands, the legend of the Order of the Stone endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact."

After that page, Aurora said, "This is starting to sound and feel really familiar." I continued on, reading the third page, "Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has need for heroes. And ours was fortunate to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these.

Gabriel the Warrior, before whose sword all combatants would tremble.

Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, whose machines would spark a new era of invention.

Magnus the Rouge, who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all.

And Soren the Architect, Builder of Worlds. And leader of the Order of the Stone."

"You know, this is sounds like that Minecraft Story Mode game." Faith said. "These four friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place, as four heroes. Their greatest quest, would take them on a dangerous journey to fight to fight a mysterious creature. Known as the EnderDragon. In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious, and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend." "Oh my gosh, your right Faith, HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS WAS FROM MY FAVORITE GAME?!" Vibrant said excitedly.

"But when one story ends... another begins." When I finished, the navy blue gem on the Order of the Stone's amulet began to react to my Dream Gauge; the winged water heart. It glowed and made a hologram screen. It recited a message from someone in that dimension. A low humming sound came from the amulet and the message began.

The holographic recording showed the Order of the Stone's amulet, spinning and glowing, then a message appeared saying, "Hello? Is anybody there?" Then we heard a voice a male's voice. Curious to know more, we simply replied, "Yes." A video appeared. "Excellent! Uh, I should introduce myself, my name is Soren and you?" Soren said.

Our eyes widen at the fact Soren was talking to us, even though he was a bit of a coward during the Witherstorm Arc. I said, "Hi Soren" I decided to give Soren, my second name instead of my first one. "My name is Aquariabelle."

A crash and then a boom and then shattering of glass was heard. "Yikes, looks like I need to hurry this up. Aquariabelle, you and your friends have been called by the Old Order of the Stone and Old Builders to complete a mission! This mission will involve the The New Order of the Stone. (A/N: Static incoming!) You... have... to... go to... BeaconTown and help the NOOTS (A/N: New Order of the Stone) stop the Admin!" Soren paused. "You must find, Olivia..." The red gem glows showing a hologram of what she looks like. "Axel and Petra..." The cyan and lime green jewel glowed and showed a picture. "Lukas..." The white gem glowed showing another picture. "And lastly but not least, Jesse." The navy blue gem glowed brighter than what it was currently. "Here I am Soren!" another male almost robot like voice said. "No, not now!" Soren said panicking.

The message ended abruptly and the hologram image of Jesse remained, flickering every now and then. I remembered something from earlier, a dream, a rather strange one. "Hey, doesn't he look familiar?" I asked pointing to Jesse. "Yeah, that's Jesse from MCSM." Vibrant responded. I replied, "I know that, it's just that... he looks a little older from when we last saw him. Just to through a curveball, I wanna say that, I actually saw them or more specifically, Jesse... In a dream."

https//watch?v=XSXtTDbvS40

(Play this while reading the dream sequence.)

((This is the place Aquariabelle was in, during her dream. Just imagine the floating thing (I forgot its name) is a Witherstorm except it's three times bigger and red as the NETHER and its eyes are yellow and black. There are two enemy Enderdragons on either side of it.))

((Credits: Walpurgis Night by Darcia1 on DA))

"In a dream?" Aurora said in disbelief. I nodded my head at her and told the girls my dream.

((Begin Dream Sequence))

First, I came up to a town (A/N: Remember the town in episode 5 of season 1?) it was destroyed and some of the buildings were either standing, demolished, or torn half way up and the debris was floating instead of falling.

(A/N: Like the picture above.)

As I continued walking I noticed there were cracks in the ground glowing red as if it were lava and the worst thing I saw was a massive crater with a monster floating above it, I thought it was a Nightmare. I saw all of the Order of the Stone both new and old, and the Old Builders fighting against it with others whom I didn't recognize. they were fighting with all they had left, large animals, weaponry, explosives, anything you can think of. At first, I thought I was watching as an invisible spectator, until the leader, Jesse was hit with one of the beams and landed forcefully on the floating debris next to building I was on. I ran over to the right side to see if he was alright... it looked like the brunette was about to take off again but instead of doing so... he just stared at me as if he could see me, then he yelled, " Look out! " with a terrified look on his face.

I turned to look where he was pointing, and once I realized what was happening, I was a little slow to react; which is a little unlike me, so I got hit and fell off the building with my vision slowly fading to black. before I fully blacked out I saw Jesse with tears in his eyes coming to catch me, then the dream, stopped.

((End Dream Sequence))

"And you got all that from a dream?!" Faith asked in disbelief. "Yes! And it was way to vivid to be just any dream and the message about assisting the the Order of the Stone about some Admin, it's connecting a lot a pointers here, don't you think?!" I responded to Faith. Vibrant said, "It does make a lot of sense though." "Something's coming, and its coming fast. Whatever it is, the New Order of the Stone can't handle it without us." I said with determination.

The amulet glowed and shot out a brown and red laser and made a portal, the same one Jesse and the others went through. "You guys ready to kick some tail?" I asked the girls with smirk. "Heck yeah!" Faith exclaimed. "I'm always ready for another adventure." Vibrant said with a smile. "Finally, Adventure!" Aurora screamed happily and ran through the portal. Then me, Faith , and Vibrant ran through following her, excited to see what was waiting for us on the other side.


	2. Arrival in BeaconTown

(Vibrant's P.O.V.)

Me and the girls just made it to the MCSM Dimension after running into the same portal, Jesse and his gang used to get back home in episode 8. I looked forwards to see Aurora staring at the most colorful place imaginable, BeaconTown. "This is BeaconTown, it's a lot more colorful and welcoming in person than from a screen's perspective." I said. "Wait. You know this place?" Aurora said in wonder. "Well, I know this place because of the trailer for the second season of the game, that came out the day before." Aurora replied, "Hm, that makes sense." Every thing was fine and dandy until I heard Aquariabelle yell in anger, "What is this?! Why do I have fur?! Why do I have paws?" Faith tried to calm her down saying, "Alright Aqua, just calm down. Maybe you have to be this way for this world, or maybe it was a side effect because this was your first time portal hopping. Whatever it is, you just have to calm down and get used to it for the time being."

Aquaria took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Alright, I'll get used to it. It's just a little irritating how I'm just stuck this way." Then the duo came to me and Aurora, and we all walked into BeaconTown. A little while later, Aquariabelle got a few looks, none were mean looks, just... observant. Then I heard familiar voices, and realized it was the Order of the Stone, all five of them! Well, I was going to say six but I'm assuming Ivor is not with them. We continued to walk straight ahead while looking around at the town. Looked a little ways to the far right side where Aquariabelle was walking, and noticed a black-haired boy with glasses and a green hoodie was running straight towards her, really fast. She was looking the opposite direction and didn't notice him. By the time I tried to warn her of the incoming boy they had already crashed into each other.

I guess he was really excited to see Jesse and wasn't completely aware of her. "Gaah!" Aquaria screamed out landing on her back side, "Oof!" The glasses wearing teen yelled. Then I heard multiple footsteps running towards them and I turned to where the sound was coming from. Then Jesse picked them up and asked, "You two okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." Aquariabelle said dusting herself off. the boy said, "I'm good. Sorry about that, uh..." as he trailed off, I said my name, "Aquariabelle." "Sorry about that Aquariabelle." glasses wearing teenfinished. "It's okay, I guess we didn't, see each other and knocked heads." I said.

(Aquariabelle's P.O.V.)

As soon as I finished talking to black haired boy, a parrot, a parrot of all things decided to BITE the tip of my transparent blue tail and yank off a few bits of it. I yelped and shot into the air with my cat ears flattened against my head. The rings around my lop eared rabbit like, whitish brown orange tipped ears and tail expanded and allowed me to float in midair, and a pair of transparent wings appeared too but they weren't attached to my back, instead they were floating a little ways away from me. The left one was a turquoise blue fading to white at the tips and it has a few shines of glitter and sparkles and light blue diamonds. The right one was a peridot green with a few shines of glitter and sparkles and grass green clovers. When I realized I was floating, and breaking the laws of gravity I fell back down about fifteen feet to the ground. But I didn't touch the ground, instead Jesse caught me and I fell into his arms, I blushed a little due to embarrassment.

I thanked him and stood back up, and hid my face muttering, "You got scared by a stupid parrot, you really are off your A-game." "Alright I won the bet, pay up Faith. You owe me a Snickers." Aurora said with triumph. "Darn! I hoped it would've been Lukas who caught her!" Faith said disappointed. I looked back up with shock at them and screeched, "Wait, you knew the parrot was behind me? And you made a bet on seeing who would catch me? And you didn't warn me?! " "What, decided to poke some fun." Aurora said with a smile on her mug. I responded fuming, "Well it wasn't funny to me!"

"Hey, Aquaria, was it?" Olivia asked "Yep!" I turned around to face her. "You can fly right?" She asked. I stared at her for a solid minute, "Uh, I guess so?" I looked at where the wings sat and the rings on my ears and tail were. "I've never actually seen your species before. If you don't mind if I ask, What are you?" Lukas asked. "UUUHHHHHH??? I don't actually know... I wasn't like this when I got here, I was human until turned into THIS." I said scratching my head. "Let's make up a name then! The Siamese Kyumonobe!" Axel said excitedly. "Axel, this is the only time you didn't name something completely ridiculous, kudos to you." Petra said. "I have to agree with Petra, that is a cute species name, Axel." Jesse said.

"Hey, we never actually got your name. What is your name?" Vibrant said to the glasses wearing teen. "Oh, I'm Radar! Jesse's intern!" He said proudly. "Nice to meet you Radar!" Vibrant said happily. I pulled Faith to off to the side away from the group and asked her, "Do you want to reveal why we're here now or later?" I pulled the book out of my inventory. "Let's tell them now, they need to know." Little did I know Jesse was actually watching me.

(A/N: He KNOWS... Pfft huehuehue)

"Hey! Can we talk to you guys in the temple over there behind you guys? It's important." I said to the Order of the Stone dropping my voice at the last sentence.

"Okay, let's go." Jesse, the leader said. We walked to the temple of the New Order of the Stone and entered the treasure room.


	3. Why We Are Here

(Aurora's P.O.V)

After we got to the Temple of the Order of the Stone, we entered the treasure room and then turned right into another room, it seemed like a lounge room but it really was a living room, I was impressed on how the New Order of the Stone did that.

(A/N: Uh... I don't think you can insert photos here on Fanfiction, like Wattpad so..? Look up a living room in Google using the search words: lounge room like living room)

The Order of the Stone plus Radar sat on the burgundy couch in front of us, while me and Faith, Vibrant, and Aquariabelle sat on the same colored couch that was across from them. Petra spoke saying, "Alright first things, first. Aquariabelle, when you said "...I wasn't like this when I got here, I was a human hybrid until turned into THIS." what did you mean? Where were you four before you came here, to BeaconTown? " Aquariabelle responded, " This may sound a little farfetched, but I assure you, it's true. We're actually from another world, called Mia Eufuria... or another dimension.

(A/N: Pronunciation: Me - ya, You - Fur - Ria)

Where furries like me and nekos like Vibrant, and human hybrids like Faith reside, humans like you are are not often found there. " Radar asked, "Wait, so there are little to no humans on your planet?" " Yup. We were actually contacted by a certain someone on your planet, I think you'll recognize. " Aquariabelle said as she pulled out the same book from earlier, the one that contained the Order's amulet. "That looks like the book from the Old Order of the Stone's temple!" Jesse exclaimed. "Holy cow! It does." Olivia said. "We found it in the Everglow Forest. Aquariabelle was the first to pick it up and open it, and what was in it I think you should see." Vibrant said with an open hand pointing to the book in Aquariabelle's lap. Aquaria opened the book and gently pulled out the amulet from inside the pages on the left side.

"How?!" Lukas exclaimed. He got up walked to the door that we came in, went out of it and came back saying, " How!! It's still there?! " Axel looked at him weirdly and said, "What's still there?" Lukas responded , "The amulet! The one Gabriel gave Jesse. Y'know, back during the Witherstorm? To find the Old Order of the Stone." Axel's eyes lit up, "Oh! I gotcha." Lukas mumbled something that I didn't catch but Petra sure caught it, and sat back down. " Okay? Um, where was I? Right! I believe this amulet is different, Lukas." Faith said. "How is it different?" Lukas asked. "Aquariabelle will show you." Faith replied. Aquariabelle made her Dream Gauge appear again and the navy blue gem on the Order of the Stone's amulet began to react to it like last time. It glowed and made a hologram screen. An automated female voice said, "Would you like to remind yourself of what you are supposed to do?" Aquariabelle replied, "Yes." . A low humming sound came from the amulet and the message began again.

The holographic recording began, "Hello? Is anybody there?" Then we heard a voice a Soren's voice. We heard ourselves reply, "Yes." The video appeared. "Excellent! Uh, I should introduce myself, my name is Soren and you?" Soren said. Past-Aquaria said, "Hi Soren. My name is Aquariabelle."

A crash and then a boom and then shattering of glass was heard like before. "Yikes, looks like I need to hurry this up. Aquariabelle, you and your friends have been called by the Old Order of the Stone and Old Builders to complete a mission! This mission will involve the The New Order of the Stone. (A/N: Static incoming... again.) You... have... to... go to... BeaconTown and help the NOOTS (A/N: New Order of the Stone) stop the Admin!" Soren paused. "You must find, Olivia..." The red gem glows showing a hologram of what she looks like. "Axel and Petra..." The cyan and lime green jewel glowed and showed a picture. "Lukas..." The white gem glowed showing another picture. "And lastly but not least, Jesse." The navy blue gem glowed brighter than what it was currently. "Here I am Soren!" another male almost robot like voice said. "No, not now!" Soren said panicking.

The message ended abruptly and the hologram image of Jesse remained, flickering every now and then like before. "So you've been sent by Soren to help us?" Jesse said. I replied, "Yup." I said. "I thought Soren ran off never to be seen again." Olivia said amazed. "I guess he decided to make a comeback." Petra said shrugging. "The crazier part is that they're from another dimension. Not from another one of those portal worlds, but from another dimension." Lukas said shaking his head.

((Faith's P.O.V.))

I heard a faint, goofy, voice... as I listened Aurora picks up her phone

(A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I shoulda warned you, there gonna bee **memes** in this story, not too many tho.)

It went, "Somebody toucha my spaghet!" over and over again. Aquaria yelled at Aurora, "Aurora! You meme lover." "What?! It's my phone, I can do what I want with the ringtone!" Aurora looked at the caller ID, made a face, answered the call, and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I said. "Hello there Aurora." Said the same male robotic like voice from earlier but it's distorted. "Who is this and how do you know my name." Aurora said getting a little bit irritated. "*Cackles evily* My name is the Admin." Aquariabelle intterupts yelling, "IT'S NOT THAT SCARY, WHEN YOU SAY IT OVER THE PHONE, YA DWEEB!"

This immediately takes all the eeriness out of the phone call. Jesse is arched over covering his face with his hands and his shoulders shaking in laughter. Lukas covered his mouth and looked the other way taking shaky deep breaths, Petra is trying not to laugh by flailing around with a wide smile on her mug wheezing in the process, and Olivia is laughing silently. Axel is shaking his head, Radar is copying Olivia, Vibrant has her head in her hands. The Admin resumes, "Oh, be quiet kid!" "I'm not a kid! Ima teenager! And you be quiet!", Aquaria shot back. He ignored her, "There is a cavern with a very special item waiting for you, Jesse and Aurora." the Admin said. The phone hangs up and everyone bursts into uncontrolled laughter

"Well there's the guy we're was supposed to be chasing after and stopping." Aurora said giggling with her gem and necklace glowing a light pink. "How does he know my name, though!" Jesse said with a suppressed grin. "I don't know but, looks like this where we begin to chase after that Admin. let's suit up!" I said like leader leading her team. "I agree, let's do this!" Petra said eagerly.


	4. Start Episode 1

(A/N: Episode 1 will be a bit different)

 **(I'm going to say this now... This book runs along Season 2's plotline, the Magical Girl/Boy thing is going to run into the New Order of the Stone, not just with the Dream Keepers)**

(A/N: Aquariabelle P.O.V)

We start toward the treasure room to suit up when we entered the room we chose our armor. Lukas wore his regular armor, Petra wore her half armor, Axel and Olivia wore their armor, Jesse chose to wear the SwordBreaker armor, and me and the girls borrowed some of the armor Jesse had. Aurora took Dragonsbane, Vibrant took Tim's Armor, Faith took the Redstone Riot, and I took Star Shield.

After we had finished suiting up I asked how we looked. "So how do I look?" I asked. I got replies saying "Nice!" "Looking good." "Looking like a boss!" "Thanks!" We replied. Aurora took Jinxie off of her boot and opened her. "Jinxie, can you pinpoint where that call came from on the GPS?" She asked her. "Sure!" Jinxie replied.

(A/N: Jinxie sounds like Candy from Glitter Force a.k.a Smile! Precure)

"The call came from Limestone caverns, an undiscovered pathway within the mine here in BeaconTown." Jinxie said. "Thanks, Jinx!" Aurora said. She replied, "No prob!" "What was that?" Jesse asked. "This?" She said holding up Jinxie. "This is Jinxie, my handheld device that I made a couple months ago." Aurora said continuing her sentence. "Wait, you made that?" Olivia asked amazed. "Yup!" Aurora said happily. "She still has a couple of kinks I need to work out, so I give her weekly tune-ups." "Nice!" Olivia said.

"Hey, there's a mine here in BeaconTown that leads to Limestone Caverns, follow me." Jesse said. We followed him to the mines. We had a race inside the mines to see who would get there fastest, of course, me and Jesse won. Petra, Vibrant, and Lukas came second and Axel, Faith, and Olivia came third and Aurora came last

(In this story Petra didn't trade her sword in at Champion City and we won't meet Lluna until episode 2.)

"Hey, there's that treasure the Admin was talking about." Lukas pointed out. "Yeah, and it has two wristbands, a choker necklace, and a gauntlet sitting on its pedestal." I said stepping closer. In the process of investigating the items, Jesse had gotten the gauntlet stuck on his right hand and Aurora had the two wristbands and choker necklace, they started to glow a prismarine color and they couldn't take them off. However, When I tried helping Jesse get it off. I had a strange reaction to gauntlet, as soon as I laid hands on it, I felt like I was being pulled in two and I let go only to be sent flying across the cave and hit the wall with a thud. Jesse came running with everyone behind him, to see if I was alright. Jesse asked while helping me up with his left hand, " Are you alright? Nothing broken?" I replied, "Yeah, I've been through worst." Faith said, " Did you notice you were glitching between another female that looked like you but was pastel rainbow colored instead of blue?" I studdered replying, "I- I was?" She shook her head, yes.

I walked to the small pond in the cavern, "Maybe it's a foreshadowing." I said looking at my reflection in the water, seeing it show a clear picture of the flower crown wearing girl and fade back to me. "A foreshadowing of what, the girl?" Petra asked. " Yeah... I guess we'll be meeting her sometime in the future." I took one last look at my reflection. 'A girl that looks somewhat like me and is flower themed. I'll keep her in mind.'

Then I returned to the group. "You seem shaken more so than eariler. Are you alright?" Faith asked. I responded, "I think so, the thing is I've seen her before and not just once but multiple times in everyday life. Sometimes I would be walking home, she would be leaning on the sakura blossom tree in front of me and when I looked away and back she'd be gone. As if she were a hallucination." Faith shook her head in understanding and said, " Alright, now we have some pointers on when she appeared, and that was a little bit after you became a Dream Keeper. So she's connected with the Dream Keeper status. Right?" I responded, "Right." Faith exhaled and patted my back in a comforting matter and said, "I'll continue connecting the dots. Anyways, you did good, you needed to get that off your chest before you were sent into paranoia land."

I gave her a small smile and said, " Thank you for being there for me." and she replied "You're welcome." and we joined the group. Faith... Is like an older sister to me, she's family to me. She's there when I'm down to pick me up again, she's there to protect me if I'm unable to. I'd do the same for her. 'And when we get back home I'll ask her to see if she can adopt me as a sister with her mom and then we'll be adoptive siblings.' I chuckled at my thought and smiled, 'Maybe we are long lost siblings and just don't know it.'

I came out of my thoughts and heard Petra say to Jesse and Aurora, "Well, it's not hurting either of you." Then we heard a rumbling sound and Olivia pointed out its not the cave. Then Lukas saw the sand begin to collapse and warned the trio to get off. "The heck is that!?" Jesse shouted backing up from the gaping hole. Axel and then shouted, "The entrance is blocked and guess what! We've got company!" Zombies, skeletons, and spiders started to appear from around the pit. Then I had an idea, " Guys! If you find that you're struggling, use the pit to your advantage!" Me, Vibrant, and Faith pulled out our Dream Keeper weapons. I had two swords that resemble Sayaka Miki's sword, one in either hand. Faith had a gun that vaporized enemies near and far, and Vibrant had a long glittering iron staff with a glassy cyan sphere on both ends and glittering pastel rainbow ribbons tied into a bow and flowing freely on both ends.

Aurora pulled out a massive hammer, its mallet was bigger than her head. The mallet was split into five parts, the the main part was attached to the stick and there were two parts on both sides that floated a little ways from the main piece. The outside part of the mallet looked like space with glittering stars, the second piece inbetween, was a purplish magenta, and the mallet itself was magenta and the main and inner purplish magenta part had glowing white stripes going lengthwise.

(A/N: I'm going to jump through most of the fight scene)

(Jesse's P.O.V.)

"We need to get out of here! There's too many!" I shouted. " How are we supposed to do that!? The entrance is blocked! " Lukas yelled back. "We could improvise! Everyone! Start looking at the ceiling for an opening!" Olivia announced. "Cosmic Finale!" I heard Aurora say. I turned around to see if she was alright and saw what no weapon can do. Her oversized hammer brightened and as she brought it down a glowing pink ring appeared out of nowhere about twenty feet from her and quickly closed in on her and became brighter as she brought her hammer down to the ground. When it smashed into the ground the impact was so great it knocked me down and killed at least of the half the amount of monsters here and the pink ring from earlier expanded slowly from the mallet as the monsters were being killed and dissipated when the attack was finished.

Vibrant looked up and said , "There's an opening!" "Good eye, Vibrant!" Olivia said. "Now how are we supposed to get to it?" Petra asked. " I know how! Dream Keeper! Light Stairwell!" Vibrant said as she opened her hand to reveal a glowing white music note with a glittering rainbow encircling it and the stairs were built without her doing a thing. "Come on! It only lasts for a few minutes!" Vibrant yelled getting ready to run up the stairs. We ran after her with Aurora being the last one out.

After we had got to the surface, we heard a large sound like a cave in. I turned around and heard Lukas yell, " Holy... We need to cover it up before anything else happens! " and Petra exclaim, "Crap! And here come the spiders!" "Axel, Olivia, Faith, Lukas, and Vibrant close the gap! Everyone else, we'll keep the spiders off of them, got it?!" I yelled. They yelled back, "Got it!"

((Smol Time Skip))

Olivia, Vibrant, and Axel ran back to get more dirt cover the hole, while Lukas and Faith continued. I noticed a spider had gotten too close to Lukas and he was dangerously close to the edge. By the time I warned him, he turned around it was too late. He was knocked over by it. Petra heard him scream and yelled, "Lukas!" And dived after him. Faith who was on the side opposite of Lukas saw them both fall and yelled, " I got em'!" I finished off my last spider and rushed to see if they made it.

(Faith's P.O.V.)

I dived after the duo and began to transform holding my Dream Gauge, the peppermint with two lime green ribbons with a bell flowing out of it . I said, "Faith, Guardian of everyone's Hopes and Dreams. Making sure they aren't shattered by Nightmares! I'm Dream Keeper Faith!"

(Begin Transformation Video)

 **(A/N: For Faith's transformation, go to YouTube or Bing... and type in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Neptune's Transformation)**

(A/N: No outfit yet... I'm making it... Jus' use Neptune's (the girl in the video) outfit at the end for now)

I had just managed to catch them. I gripped their arms and pulled them back up to the surface. Axel had placed the last few blocks after I brought Petra and Lukas back to the surface. "Okay! That.. was SO awesome!" Petra exclaimed. "Yeah! Faith, what was that! How did you...?" Jesse said excitedly. "I'll explain once we get back to the temple." I said floating a few inches off the ground.

"Hey, HEY!" Axel shouted. "Yes." We all said. "What's that?" Axel asked pointing to the five glowing orbs that were to the left of him, they were different colors: Red, Blue, Cyan, Green, and White. Each of the orbs floated to one person, Lukas had the white orb, Olivia had the red one, Axel had the green, Petra had the cyan, and Jesse had the blue one. The orbs floated above their heads and glowed. "I feel like we should move." Olivia said. "Yeah, but I kinda wanna see what it does though." Petra said looking up at the glowing orbs. All of a sudden the orbs glowed so bright that it blinded us for a few seconds, then it sent out beams hitting them all in the chest.

They fell to the ground screaming, and there was a red and navy blue glowing, floating, string encircling Jesse the same happened for the others but with different colors. After that, the orbs faded into glowing particles and disappeared. "Guys, you still there?" I heard Petra say. Lukas weakly replied to her, "I'm still here." "I'm good" Axel and Olivia said. "Jesse." Petra said. No response. "Jesse!" She said a bit louder. Worried looks were shared among each other. Aquariabelle walked over and started shaking him gently, calling his name. Aurora asked concerned, "Is he alright?" Aquaria responded, "I'm not sure... He isn't responding to any of our voices but he's breathing though.""Jesse?" Petra said crawling toward him. He didn't respond. "Petra, Aquariabelle, try calling him together." Vibrant said.

Aquaria and Petra shook him and said his name gradually getting louder, "Jesse! Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!" Jesse's eyes snapped opened and he pushed himself up and stood up shaking his head. "Jesse? Are you alright?" Axel and Olivia said together. Jesse replied quietly "yeah, sort of." He felt the top of his head and what did he find? Wolf ears! "What the..." he said. "What's wrong?" Petra and I asked. "I... have... wolf ears... on the top of my head." Jesse said slowly as if to keep himself from having a blowup. "Not only that you have a tail as well! Lukas exclaimed as he pointed to the ember-red tail with an orange tip. This did not make Jesse feel any better. "Check yourself, make sure you don't have a tail and ears."

They checked and said, "Yes, we do have tails and animal ears."

(A/N: hey just like ArizaLuca 's story Hybrid: Cinematic Mode!)

(A/N: Alright, I'm going to go work on "Fictional Dreams Become True..." now.)

A/N: The tails and ears that the NOOTS had were:

Lukas - Ocelot/ Transparent Electric Blue Wings

Petra - Tiger/ Transparent White Wings

Olivia - Red Panda/No Wings

Axel - Badger/No Wings

Jesse - Wolf/No wings


	5. What Now?

**(A/N: HIIIII Im not dead)**

(A/N: I used some of the words Petra and Jesse actually said in the first Episode of Season 2.)

(This is when a character is thinking, '...' )

Jesse's P.O.V.

"What now?" Petra said. When Lukas went to stand up, all of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck right next to where he was standing. Lukas yelped, his ears flattened against his head and his tail was fluffy. "Da heck!?" Aurora shouted as she jumped back. "Hold on, Lukas wave your hand again." I said. Lukas held his hand up. "Ah!! Not in front of me!" I shouted waving my hands frantically. Lukas waved his hand at a tree; another lightning bolt struck. Petra did the same except she got a gust of wind blowing her hair. Olivia realized she had had telekinesis powers after lifting a sheep without looking at it. Axel had lifted a huge rock with ease and determined he had geokinesis.

(A/N: control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape or shape earth/rocks/stones)

Me? I had fire powers, I figured that out after I had burned a grass blade. After freaking out a little bit we went back to the surface and had forgotten all about the gauntlet, necklace, and bracelets. "So?" I said scratching my head with my RIGHT hand. "We still have to do something about that prismarine thing on the two of you." Petra said. "Hold on, I have an idea. Follow me!"

We followed her into back into town and through multiple streets to get to Bad Luck Alley. "Hey, Pete, mind if I call you Pete?" Aurora said. "Sure, you can call me Pete." Petra replied to her. "So Pete, not to sound rude but have you ever been down here and do you even know this guy?" Aurora asked. "Yeah..." Petra looked at Aurora. Aurora looked at her suspiciously. "No." Petra finished. I decided to jump into the conversation, "Wait a minute, you said you know a guy." Petra replied, "Okay, not "know him, know him" ... I know OF him." I gave her a skeptical look. "Okay fine - He's a legend alright? He was one of the greatest treasure hunters in the whole world and... He's kind of a hero of mine. I've read every book ever written about him and his adventures, so I'm a hundred percent sure he can help you two!"

(Time skip)

(A/N: I skipped the Jack and Jesse scene, and instead of going to the prismarine temple straight away, I delayed it)

After we visited Jack and Nurm, we went back to the temple to discuss how in the world we have Elemental Abilities and how Faith transformed like that. "I now dub these powers that we children have... Elemental something or another. I've officially run out of ideas, stating that now for anyone who wants to know." Axel said flopping on a chair near him. After we went back to the living room, Faith said sitting down, "Alright, Now I'll tell you about how I transformed. The thing is... I'm a magical girl, a Dream Keeper to be precise."

Petra jumped up pointing at Faith then at Lukas, "You are Neptune from HyperDimension Neptunia, confirmed! Magical Girls are real, I knew it! And you didn't believe me Lukas!" Lukas responded, "Since when did you say Magical Girls are real?!" Petra said back, "Ever since I got you to watch HyperDimension Neptunia with me! At the end of the first episode, you wondered how in the Nether they could transform like that and came to the ultimate conclusion and I quote, "This is just fiction, there's no way anybody could do that."

Their argument was cut short when Ivor and Radar burst in.

"Jesse!" Ivor and Radar said slamming the door behind them scaring everyone in the living room. "Wah!" We shouted. "Ivor? I thought you were with Harper?" Lukas said. "I was until I decided to come back a little bit earlier and I came across someone you might know." Ivor said revealing a girl who had white and purple hair.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Who is she?" I said to Ivor. "She may be a friend, of one of you." Ivor said looking at her. "Excuse me! "She" has a name ya know." The furry said. Vibrant looked up from her phone saying, "Mirai? Is that you?" Mirai replied, "Yup, it's me. Long time no see Vi."

Mirai, where have you been, ever since you went missing... We thought the worst had occurred in that labyrinth after it dissipated without you coming back..." Vibrant paused, "We looked for you, everyone looked, nothing came up. What happened?"

Mirai replied calmly, "The Water Nightmare was weakened, so I took my chances and finished it off with my Elemental Burst, Quick Flare. Before I could leave, a portal opened up and someone pulled me through, I don't remember who it was though. The only thing I remember, is that it was a female's voice saying, "You are needed here... You and a few others will come and aid the New Order of the Stone in the Battle for BeaconTown." and that's about it..." "Oh, well that explains it." Vibrant said. "Mirai." Lukas began, "You're from Mia Eufuria, right?" "Yup, that's right. I'm a Dream Keeper just like Vi here!" Mirai said looking over to him." "What exactly are the Dream Keepers?" I asked her. "Aquaria? Why don't you answer this one? After all, you are the veteran there." Mirai said to Aquariabelle.

"Uh, sure why not." Aquaria said, then explained what the Dream Keepers are, "The Dream Keepers are a group of people who stop the Nightmares from corrupting other's hopes and dreams. There are a bunch of other Dream Keeper groups in our world too, after all there are millions of people out there. The Dream Keepers aren't the only group of magical girls and boys out there however; we are one of the branches of power in the Harmony Factory... There's the Mystery Magical Duo made up of two people, The Time Guardians made up of six or seven people, The Elemental Children, made up of eight or nine people, and then there's us, the Dream Keepers, made up of five to eight people. We go out at night to hunt down Nightmares that appear in labyrinths and sometimes, on rare occasions, Nightmares appear in the evening. Unfortunately, non-magical girls or boys can accidentally wander into a labyrinth; it's our job to get them out safely and remove the memories of ever being in there."

"Why do you need to remove the memories?" Axel asked. Vibrant replied, "To keep the Harmony Factory and enemies, the Nightmares for example, private." Faith spoke up, "If Dominick, Octavia, Marina, or Jack were to find out about where our HQ is... or the things we fight, they'd stop at nothing to get their hands on either the main power source, the Mega Stone, and if they did get their hands on it... ALL participants of the Harmony Factory would lose power and would be rendered useless. Or they could find a Nightmare, capture it and figure out how to make one of their own to do their bidding. We have to fight the quartet monthly anyways, we don't need anymore problems."

"Oh." Axel said with wide eyes internalizing the information." Mirai looked over to Jesse and said, "Uhhh? Is Jesse okay? He looks a little... pale." Everyone looked. Jesse was arched over, clenching his fists, breathing heavily, looking down at the floor but I couldn't see his eyes as his hair covered them.

"Jesse? Are you ok?" Petra asked. "Are you there?" Lukas asked after seeing him not respond. A few more seconds past, When Jesse said with a low voice, "Vibrant, you said you're fighting against a man named Jack... Was that the same Jack we talked to earlier?" Radar looked at Vibrant with a confused and slightly scared look, Vibrant looked at him and back to Jesse. Jesse asked again except it was scarier than before, "Was that the same Jack or not?" Vibrant answered, " No, the Jack I'm referring to, has jet black hair, his skin is pale, an eyepatch going across his right eye, two scars crisscrossing his face, his left eye is yellow and and his iris is red. "

Petra broke the silence by releasing her breath and saying, "Ok that was actually a little tense... Jesse what was that all about?" Jesse responded flatly as he got up, " I'm not comfortable talking about it yet. " and walked out of the room. We shared worried looks for Jesse.

Jesse's P.O.V

I walked away from my friends, out of the temple, and found a quiet, private place on top of the jungle tree closest to the gates. As I sat there unpleasant memories came back to me of when I was little.

(Flashback)

(Flashback key: Bold and Italics mean Jesse is talking. Italics mean someone in the memory is speaking.)

"B-but, Queen Nimue! We are going to war and your two children they are far too young to be in such a war-stricken area." A man with a bushy mustache said. "I know that Sir Simon, that's why I'm going to separate them, so Jack can't find them." My mother said. Thunder booms and lighting flashes. "Hello there, Queeny." Jack said. "Go, my Queen! I shall hold him off!" Simon said drawing out an enchanted diamond sword.

(Jump foward to when Jesse was a twelve year old and with his aunt)

Suddenly Misty's wristband started to beep rapidly. "Uh oh, looks like "Scar the lion has set off the robot army alert. Ready to go get him, Jesse?" Misty said. "I sure am!" Younger me said jumping up from the couch. I remember just being equipped with just a backpack and in it was some bombs to destroy the robot facility. " Alright Jess, when you see this light flash, run as fast as you can to break that barrier, got it?" Misty said. I nodded my head. Later, I stood on a cliff looking for a flash, I saw it two seconds later and rushed down the cliff towards the facility on my hoverboard.

(A/N: Nooooooo, not that hoverboard toy thing, the hoverboard from Sonic Free Riders)

(Jump to after Jesse finished and returned home only to find something unwanted.)

I saw my aunt, trapped in Jack's large metallic claw and there was nothing I could do. Before she was taken she threw me a golden heart shaped locket saying, "Jesse! This is yours now, your mother wanted me to give this to you as a reminder to never give up and to keep moving forward no matter what happens! There is another who has the same locket, you will come across her later!" And that was the last I heard from her.

(End Flashback)

I pulled out that same locket and opened it revealing a picture of my mom holding me and my sister when we were babies on the right and on the left, me when I was eleven and Misty, my aunt.

I closed it, looking away from it taking a deep breath. The necklace was a constant reminder that I had something to do elsewhere. By now Jack probably took over the kingdom and made it into his own. 'I've kept up my charade for long enough, I need help... I just don't know how to get it without causing a frenzy.' I took another deep breath, rubbed my eyes, and went back to temple.

((Elsewhere))

(Third Person P.O.V)

"Hmm, so the bucko has a secret, eh?" The older white haired male said. "Oooh, things just got tense for his friends." An older blue haired female said. "I say we pick em' off one by one so we can get Jesse alone, I can't wait to get my revenge." A younger female with cherry red hair said with a slight robotic voice. "I, too, cannot wait to seek revenge, against Jesse and friends, yaay." A male computerized voice said "Relax you three, we'll get em' when they'll be least expecting it." The older male said.

(At the same time)

(Aiden's P.O.V)

I'm on my way to Beacontown to see the Order of the Stone, well mainly Lukas to get some critiques on my latest book. I heard a lot of hushed chattering outside the Order's temple and slowed my pace to have a listen. l had over heard everything the group had said and needed to let Jesse know about this before it's too late and ran off to tell him. I ran into the temple, I just saw Hadrian and Mevia, I thought they were sealed in the Baby Zombie world, and to make matters even worse Cassie's with them and a... computer? How..? Never mind, I'll save the questions for later. Hopefully, Jesse's not busy.

(Now!)

Petra's P.O.V.

"Hey look! Jesse's back, and he looks... somber?" Said Radar. We're so a custom to seeing Jesse with a smile on his face nowadays, that it takes us by surprise when we see anything but a smile. So I get why Radar sounded confused when he saw Jesse.

Ivor said, "Jesse, what was that all about? I mean like, you walking off like that... It's not like you." Jesse responded, " It's nothing to worry, that name brought some, memories... " He trailed off as soon as we leaned closer with eyes wide. He finished quickly with a hint of irritation in his voice, "That I'm not willing to talk about yet!" Olivia said, "Ok... We won't pressure you into talking about it. But whenever you feel ready to talk, we're here for you." Jesse replied, "Thanks Olivia."

"Hey, Aurora..." I said. She responded, "Yeah?" "I think... I know you from somewhere. " I said. "Really? From where?" She said quizzical. I pulled out the left half of a white flower charm necklace from my vest pocket and showed it to her. "Wow, that's pretty Petra. I'd never guess you would have something like that." Lukas said. " Thanks Lukas, there are a lotta things about me... that you don't know. " I said chuckling. Aurora said pulling out the same necklace, "Hey... I think I have the other half." I said, "My mom said , that if I ever got separated from my siblings... the way I'd know that was them was if the right half matched the left half and the center piece clicked inside." As I put the necklace charms together I thought, 'These are completely original, so there shouldn't be a mistake...' They snapped into place with ease leaving only a circular slot in the middle. I showed the necklace to Aurora and she said, "I thought you looked familiar from the moment I saw you! And when I asked could I call you Pete, that was green light for me!" I responded, "I thought it was you too!" and we said at the same time, " But you looked and sounded different from the last time I saw and heard you!"

We started having fits of laughter, Aurora wheezed from laughing. While Lukas and the others looked at us like we were crazy, and I could've swore I heard him say, "I knew it..." Coming down from laughing I said, "Ok, so now that we have these elemental whatchamacallits... what do we do with em' now?" No questions were asked about the past five minutes so I rolled with it. Mirai suggested, "Training with your new powers might help you in the long run." "You think so?" "That's a good idea. There's an open space in the back where we-"

Aiden swing open the doors and said, "Jesse!" Aiden basically screamed. "Aiden?" Jesse and Lukas said. I must've looked about ready to attack him because Radar moved from near him, "If I get interrupted one more time!" Then two girls came rushing past Radar and Aiden saying, "Jenna, stop! Come back!" The brown-haired girl said. "Neeeevvvahhh!! I wanna see my sisters!"Jenna says. Isabella says, "I'm supposed to stay with you until Pete comes back, and how do you even know they're here?!"

I looked at Aurora with a with an amused expression on my face. She matches me and we were suddenly tackled by Jenna, who hugged us tightly saying, "I missed you two!" "Petra? Who's this?" Jesse asked me. "Meet my youngest sister, Jenna!" I said with enthusiasm. Jenna turned her head and said with a grin, " Hello!"

(Switch!)

Mirai's P.O.V.

"Hi!" I responded waving my hand. The others greeted her as well. Aiden came looking for Jesse and warned him about some people named, Hadrian, Mevia, Cassie, and some computer named PAMA. Axel said, "Wait, Hadrian and Mevia are back?!" Petra said angrily, "Those low evil sons of a slimeball?" Lukas said a little panicky, "PAMA too!?" Jesse said, "Cassie? Huh, you'd think she would've learned... I guess villains die hard." Radar who had been sitting quietly asked, "Your name's Isabella, right?" The mid-back long, curly, brown haired girl turned around in response to her name and got an Ivor instead and backed up immediately at the sight of him. She backed up so much that she almost knocked into Olivia if she hadn't turned around at the last moment. Once she realized who she was standing in front of, she fangirled ever so quietly. "Looks like you have yourself a fangirl Olivia." Jesse said. The girl turned to Radar,"Uhm, to answer your question, Radar. My name is Isabella.

( she is a husky hybrid)

Everybody including me and excluding Jenna and Petra said either, "Hi, Hey there, or Nice to meet ya." Petra asked Isabella, "So, what are doing all the way here away from Treetop Valley?" Isabella replied, "Oh, no reason other than chasing your sister here after her "sibling radar" went off." We all saw something that looked like a light blue rabbit with the exception of a long fluffy tail appear from behind Isabella saying, "Isabella, you have a call coming in." Isabella looked at the rabbit-like thing and replied, "Huh? Oh, thanks, Maya." The little rabbit-like pixie thing poofed into a phone and Isabella took it.

(Type into your search browser, "Doki Doki PreCure transformation phone)

Isabella's P.O.V

"Hello?", I said. I looked at the others and took the phone from my ear and put it on speaker. We heard the voice, "Hello again..." Aurora interrupted the male robotic like voice, "Hey, you're the Admin, you called earlier on my phone. " The voice continued, "Right you are Aurora. I've heard one of you saw my people and ran to tell the others and I also see Aurora and Jesse have gotten the little treasures I left them." as the Admin said that, the gauntlet on Jesse, choker necklace and bracelets on Aurora glowed an ocean blue. "Don't think you're leaving that sea temple easily, I'll be waiting for you." I hung up the phone faster than ever and looked up at the others who looked highly disturbed.

I watched my phone turn back into my pixie, Maya, looking just as disturbed as the guys, I pulled her into a hug and held her.

(A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- I feel like I switched P.O.V's too much)


End file.
